speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Baker
Laura Baker is a molecular biologist and one of the main characters and deuteragonist from the 1995 sci-fi/horror film Species and it's 1998 sequel, Species II. Species Species 2 Under military supervision, headed by Colonel Carter Burgess Jr., a team of scientists, led by Dr. Laura Baker, have created a more-docile clone of Sil, named Eve, in an effort to understand the alien life form and prepare for defense, should it ever arrive on Earth in the future. Only female staff are allowed in Eve's presence as a precaution to aid keeping her in check. After Dr. Orinsky is killed by Patrick Ross, Laura discovers alien DNA similar to Eve's in Orinsky's corpse; if Eve were to mate with a male infected by this, the resulting offspring would be much stronger as a result of being a purer strain. Burgess reunites Laura with Preston Lennox, who founded a private security firm after the first film, to contain the new threat. Press and Laura contact Herman Cromwell, Orinsky's former professor, who tells them that he warned the government against going to Mars due to his discovery that an alien species had once colonized the planet when it had been more like Earth in the past; he feared that any remaining alien DNA might infect any humans that landed there, but he was silenced. Press and Laura report their findings to Burgess and tell him that Patrick Ross, Anne Sampas and Dennis Gamble are the likely candidates. They attempt to find Patrick first, but he is nowhere to be found, so they go after Anne Sampas, who was also infected with alien DNA during the return trip home. Unfortunately, by the time they are able to locate her, she has already had unprotected sex with her husband and has become impregnated with human/alien offspring, which emerges from her womb shortly after. Press and Laura manage to kill the newborn creature, but not before it kills both Anne and her husband. Government agents are able to locate Dennis Gamble and analyze his blood, revealing that he was not infected and is allowed to go home, though he is asked if he knows where to find Patrick. He answers that he doesn't know where Patrick is, but is asked to inform them of where he is or where he might be found should he ever see him. Dennis decides to go find Patrick to find out what is going on. Laura discovers that Anne's DNA does not match that in Orinsky's wounds, leaving Patrick as the only remaining suspect-now-culprit. Laura finds out that Dennis had resisted infection from the alien DNA due to his carrying a genetic flaw, and makes plans to infect the alien species with Dennis' DNA, as the species lacks immunity to human genetic diseases. As the team prepares, Eve breaks free from the lab to find Patrick. The team tails her, finds the shed and kills Patrick's Brood. Eve and Patrick finally encounter each other, undress and amorously perform a mating ritual in which they quickly transform into their alien forms, but are interrupted by Press, who tries to get Eve to get away from Patrick. Patrick fights off Press and Dennis and later overpowers Eve (who had attacked him at Laura's request after she begged her, appealing to her human half). He then, seemingly, kills her by forcing his penis-like tentacle down her throat, choking her to death. Press stabs Patrick in the back with a pitchfork coated with Dennis' blood, causing Patrick to die and disintegrate. Trivia * Marg Appeared in the first two films, but she didn't reprise the role of Laura Baker for the film's 2004 sequel, Species III. Quotes * "I got his machine. Should I leave a message?" * "Yeah, help yourself" * "Yeah, as a repellent" * "Yeah, I thought we all had. Hey, you okay?" * "She was half us, half something else. I wonder which was the predatory half" * "Ahh! I never thought I'd be so happy to be back in a sewer" * "Jesus Christ!" * "Patrick's offspring" * "Press, it's not Eve's fault. She's also human too" * "The alien DNA infected us, it's about time we infected them" Gallery File:Anne's Autopsy.png File:Anne Species.png File:Finding Patrick's Brood.png Best-cast-2.jpg Fhd995SPC Marg Helgenberger 004.jpg Species2.jpg Screenshot 2.jpg Images (1).jpg Fvhbtcnvoubbbig.jpg Download (1).jpg 3.jpg Species2004.jpg 20266034.jpg 278596 full.jpg Species ii large 18.jpg Screenshot 1.jpg Species-ii (10).jpg 01-1417947947.jpg 7783-17962.jpg 967462 042.jpg Eb0aa7d9071588e6a41a460146687a7a.jpg Preview hq.mp4.jpg Dd52241ef6ed893ca3f8863c84c19028 ft.jpg Images (11).jpg Fhd995SPC Michael Madsen 003.jpg Species2 b.jpg Mobile-movies-hollywood-in-hindi-horror-210.jpg Screenshot2s.png Images (29).jpg L-species-ii-r7tr6.jpg Group-of-pursuers.jpg Fhd995SPC Marg Helgenberger 006.jpg DzlItem1234.jpg Download (8).jpg Download (6).jpg Fhd995SPC Alfred Molina 002.jpg Species ii marg hens.jpg XHCw5RUK.640x360.0.jpg Species 13.jpg AM5.jpg 13716195 208667826201533 1142815973253370848 n.jpg 13692746 208667679534881 2749325273972775859 n.jpg QwWKck6e.jpg ICgM5PGg.jpg 1459957655 8yCgXUB.jpg Laura and dead Eve.png Species ii marg.jpg Species.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-13 at 1.21.07 PM.png Not-bothered-world-ending-best.jpg Not-bothered-world-ending.jpg Fhd995SPC Marg Helgenberger 010.jpg Fhd995SPC Forest Whitaker 007.jpg Fhd995SPC Alfred Molina 001.jpg Ben-kingsley-marg-helgenberger-michael-madsen-species-1995-bpf4pj.jpg 1998-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-04-18h03m16s143.png Fhd995SPC Marg Helgenberger 002.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-12-18h41m11s98.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-12-18h39m50s36.png 3000.gif 3001.gif 3002.gif 3003.gif 3004.gif 100-100.gif 200-200.gif 300-300.gif GetImage (1).jpg Laura baker.jpg Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Species 2 characters Category:Species Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters